La Amante del Principe
by luxy1985
Summary: El multimillonario Dar disfruta de una vida de lujo,pero alberga un secreto: en realidad él es el príncipe Darien, heredero al trono de Karas, el deber exige que tome una esposa, una mujer de buena cuna seleccionada por el Consejo para ser la reina perfecta, pero antes de resignarse decide que seducir a Serena una aspirante a modelo con evidente desprecio por playboys como él...
1. Argumento

**Hola! Volví! les traigo historia nueva, es super cortita pero bonita, pertenece a una Serie, es la primera son como 12 libros creo, y los adaptare todos, espero poder subir los capítulos como antes todos los días, pero no prometo nada, :P, esta historia pertenece a Sandra Marton y los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, un beso**

La Amante del Príncipe

Sandra Marton

Serie Multiautor La casa real de Karedes

Argumento:

El multimillonario Dar Chiba disfruta de una vida de lujo despreocupado en Manhattan, pero alberga un secreto: en realidad él es el príncipe Darien, heredero al trono del reino insular de Karas. Pero Darien ha aprendido que lo bueno no dura mucho y al fin está dispuesto a relevar a su envejecido padre y guiar a su patria en el futuro.

El deber también exige que Darien tome una esposa, una mujer de buena cuna, seleccionada a dedo por el Consejo de Ministros para ser su reina perfecta. Pero antes de resignarse a un matrimonio sin amor y a una vida de noches sin pasión, "Dar" decide que seducir a una hermosa mujer en la cama es la manera perfecta de pasar sus últimos días de libertad. Y Serena Tsukino, una aspirante a modelo con evidente desprecio por playboys como Dar, representa el suficiente desafío como para que la seducción se torne interesante…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

Dar Chiba estaba en el baile de caridad desde hacía sólo media hora, pero estaba más que listo para irse.

Los eventos como éste eran irritablemente predecibles. Champagne insípido, comida inidentificable, demasiado brillo recargado… y demasiadas mujeres compitiendo por su atención.

El príncipe Darien de Karas estaba listo para decir adiós a todo esto, también. Claro que, Dar el multimillonario y Darien el próximo rey de Karas, eran el mismo hombre.

Era un secreto celosamente guardado, sólo conocido por su padre el rey y el Consejo de Ministros. Durante los últimos seis meses, Darien había estado viviendo en New York, disfrutando de su libertad, pero en dos semanas a partir de ahora iba a volver a casa y asumir las responsabilidades del trono de Karas.

Su patria era un reino en una isla del Mar Mediterráneo. Rica gracias a sus minas de oro, pero más pequeña que sus vecinos, los "alguna vez unidos" pero "ahora separados" reinos de Aristo y Calista. El padre de Darien y el Consejo temía que sin una nueva dirección y un nuevo liderazgo, Karas fuera absorbida por uno de los dos reinos y habían decidido que era hora de que Darien proveyera ese liderazgo.

Darien sabía la importancia del deber y había estado de acuerdo, pero con una condición: medio año de anonimato lejos de Karas.

—Un rey no puede pensar en sus propias necesidades —le dijo su padre cuando Darien le dijo que se tomaría este tiempo para estar solo.

—Todavía no soy rey, padre —Darien le había respondido con tranquila determinación—. Sigo siendo un príncipe, tengo la libertad de tomar mis propias decisiones, y simplemente estoy informando, a ti y al Consejo, de mis planes.

El rostro severo del rey se había suavizado.

—Tienes el espíritu que nuestro pueblo requiere, hijo mío —le había dicho—, pero debes ser el rey en el momento en que tu tía, la reina Neherenia Karedes de Aristo, celebre su sesenta cumpleaños. Será un gran acontecimiento, visto por todo el mundo, y debes asistir como el nuevo rey de Karas.

Así, Darien se convirtió en Dar, se mudó a un penthouse en Manhattan y asumió una existencia despreocupada, acorde a su buena apariencia y a su dinero. Nadie cuestionó su repentina apariencia. Había sido protegido de los medios de comunicación como un niño y se había mantenido cuidadosamente su privacidad como un hombre. Además, se trataba de New York, la ciudad en la que los cuentos de hadas modernos prosperaban.

Dos semanas más y Darien llegaría a su destino. Y esta noche, se había dado cuenta de que estaba listo para que eso suceda. Tal vez había algo de verdad en el viejo dicho que decía que lo bueno no dura mucho.

Darien levantó la copa, sintió el olor excesivamente dulce del champagne barato y cambió de opinión acerca de seguir bebiéndolo; subrepticiamente miró su reloj. La causa de esta noche, "Proteja a los pelícanos", o los pingüinos, o a alguna otra cosa, era buena, pero mayormente eventos como este no lo eran. Tenía el maldito deseo de agarrar el micrófono y preguntar si alguien aquí había simplemente pensado en quedarse en casa y sólo enviar un cheque. O, mejor aún, alistarse como voluntario. Él había ayudado a construir casas para los pobres en una provincia de la periferia de Karas hacía un par de años atrás, y había disfrutado de cada minuto de esfuerzo sudoroso.

Agarrar el micrófono no parecía una mala idea…

Demonios.

Un camarero iba de un lado a otro por ahí. Dar cambió su copa de champagne insípido por lo que resultó ser un martini de manzana. Estremeciéndose se deshizo de ella y decidió que ya era hora de partir. Realmente partir, tal vez adelantara su regreso a Karas unos días. Ya era tiempo.

Sí, habría cosas que echaría de menos. El anonimato. La soledad. El derecho a estar con una mujer sólo porque ella lo deseaba. Claro que nunca había ninguna garantía de eso, no cuando había mucho dinero. Las mujeres de New York habían estado todo el tiempo sobre él y habría sido aún peor si hubieran sabido que había un título. Nunca pensó que un hombre se cansaría de estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas y ansiosas por complacerlo, pero él lo estaba.

A partir de ahora, al menos, tratar de averiguar los motivos de una mujer no sería un problema.

El Consejo le encontraría una esposa.

Sería de sangre real o, al menos, de buena familia. Sería de su parte del mundo, karatiana o aristana pero no calistana. Karas mantenía una relación cortés con los jeques de Calista pero su cultura era muy diferente de la de Karas. Sería atractiva, él exigiría que mucho, pero aparte de eso, los matrimonios reales eran por deber. No por amor, no por pasión, no por calor o sexo o desafío…

Definitivamente era el momento de partir, de aquí y de New York, antes de que se metiera en problemas, aunque le parecía incorrecto poner fin a su libertad con una nota baja. Sin duda, habría algo que pudiera hacer como despedida…

—¿Ya ha comprado boletos para la rifa?

La voz era femenina y práctica. Le recordó las heladas institutrices de su infancia. Llevó la mano a su billetera, sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Cuánto? —dijo, con tono de aburrido y brusco.

—Mil dólares cada uno.

—Bien. Déme cinco.

—¿Cinco? —La voz destilaba desdén—. ¿Con su fama de despilfarrar dinero, sólo cinco?

Eso lo hizo mirar hacia arriba y, sorpresa-sorpresa, la mujer no se parecía en nada a una institutriz que hubiera conocido nunca. No con ese cuerpo largo y exuberante, con esos sexys rizos dorados cayendo, esa cara espectacular y esos ojos enormes de color celeste. Ella lo miraba con algo cercano al desprecio.

Era hermosa. Y a menos que le estuviera tomando el pelo con una excelente actuación, no parecía en absoluto impresionada por él.

Seducirla en su cama podría ser la manera perfecta de decir adiós a sus seis meses de libertad.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Serena vio el repentino destello de interés en los ojos Dar Chiba y quiso retractarse de sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué había dicho algo tan tonto? Nadie se oponía a un hombre como él, no a menos que quisiera dar batalla, y ella lo único que quería era deshacerse de esos estúpidos boletos e irse a casa.

¿Realmente pensaban los ricos que arrojar dinero a los problemas era lo mismo que hacer algo para resolverlos?

Sabía la respuesta. Ahora trabajaba para ganarse la vida y sabía lo que era tratar de hacer equilibrios para vivir, pero había crecido siendo rica. Su padre había estado bien económicamente, antes de perder la mayor parte de su dinero en los juegos de azar. Era un jeque de Calista, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie. Alguna vez lo había hecho, cuando había ido por primera vez a París y el recuerdo de aquello todavía la hacía estremecer.

—¿Un jeque? —las otras chicas habían chillado y bombardeado con preguntas ridículas sobre camellos, desiertos y tiendas de campaña.

Así que, sí. Sabía cómo funcionaban los ricos, lo inútiles y autocomplacientes que podían llegar a ser, lo que significaba que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca del infame Dar Chiba. Había dejado París hacía sólo dos días atrás, pero ya había oído hablar de él, que era rico, apuesto y sexy.

¿Qué más necesitaba saber?

Esta noche el salón de baile estaba lleno de tipos como Dar Chiba. Bueno, tal vez no tan guapos, pero igual de inútiles. Con los boletos de la rifa en la mano se acercó a los que estaban en su lista de cortesía. Los que tenían esposas o amantes a su lado habían intentado parecer sólo interesados en el sorteo, aunque dos de ellos deslizaron tarjetas de presentación en su mano junto con el dinero. Los que estaban solos no habían tomado la molestia de ser sutiles.

—Compraré media docena —le dijo un imbécil especialmente odioso que le había echado una mirada lasciva— pero hay un precio.

Serena echaba humo por la cólera, pero simplemente se había marchado. Entonces ¿Por qué había perdido la calma con Dar Chiba?

Los ojos de él, de un azul zafiro, se deslizaron desde su cara, pasando por el resto de ella, hasta sus pies, calzados con sandalias plateadas de tacones aguja, que el diseñador había insistido en que se pusiera. Por mucho que aborreciera este tipo de cosas, como una aspirante a modelo, no podía rehusar la oportunidad de trabajar en un evento a beneficio para una buena causa y al mismo tiempo conseguir alguna "muy necesaria" exposición en New York. Serena sentía calor en la cara. Esto tampoco tenía sentido. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran, formaba parte de su carrera ahora. Además, su padre había comenzado sutilmente a hacerla desfilar ante los que consideraba pretendientes elegibles, desde el día en que cumplió los dieciocho.

—Es el derecho que tiene un padre de elegir marido para su hija —le había dicho, cuando ella se resistió. De acuerdo a las estrictas costumbres de Calista, suponía ella. Así era como su madre se había casado, y su abuela, y todas las mujeres en la familia de Sharif.

¿Admitiría alguien que era una práctica rayana en la barbarie? Peor aún, sabía en su corazón que él quería que se casara con alguien de dinero para recuperar algo de su propia fortuna perdida.

Se había alejado de su padre hacía dos años. Entonces huyó a París, donde sus sueños de niña se encontraron con la fría realidad. No podía conseguir un trabajo. Hablaba seis idiomas, podía planear una cena para seis o seiscientas personas, pero ¿y qué? Con el tiempo, había hecho la única cosa para lo que parecía estar preparada.

Se convirtió en modelo, pero no era feliz. Era una ocupación frívola y tal vez porque lo veía de esa manera, todavía se afanaba por encontrar otros trabajos. Además, sabía que había herido a su padre, y él no se hacía más joven. Su tía favorita la había llamado la semana pasada para recordarle eso.

Por eso había llegado a una decisión. Se enfrentaría a la obligación que le esperaba, un matrimonio con un hombre aprobado por su padre. Habría una gran celebración en el vecino reino de Aristo, la celebración del cumpleaños de su reina. Su padre había sido invitado, algo muy importante teniendo en cuenta la difícil relación entre Calista y Aristo y, por extensión, entre Calista y Karas.

Serena le había escrito a su padre para decirle que regresaría a casa, a tiempo para el evento, y que ella finalmente aceptaba casarse con un hombre que contara con su aprobación. Y eso quería decir, ella sabía, alguien rico, viejo y feo, probablemente horrible…

—¿Tienes la intención de vender esos boletos o acumularlos?

Serena parpadeó. Dar Chiba la estaba observando, mirándola lo suficientemente divertido como para resultar molesto. Ella se irguió.

—Lo siento —dijo con una voz que dejó en claro que no lo sentía en absoluto—. ¿Cuántos boletos…?

—Dije cinco. Y entonces dijiste que malgastaba mi dinero. ¿Me pregunto cómo podrías saber eso?

¿Cómo, en efecto? Ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir que las otras chicas le habían hablado de sus coches, su penthouse, sus fiestas.

—Me refería a que es bueno dar dinero a una causa que vale la pena.

—¿Salvar los pelícanos es una causa que vale la pena?

Ella no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

—Tienes una risa espectacular, ¿Señorita…?

Él sonreía. Era ridículo que entre la sonrisa y el cumplido, ella sintiera que sus rodillas se doblaban.

—Tsukino —dijo con energía, usando el nombre que había adoptado desde que salió de Calista. — ¿Y cuántas rifas quieres?

—¿Cuántas quieres vender?

—Todas, obviamente, cosa que no podré hacer, posiblemente, si estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

—¡Ah! La verdad, por fin. Hablar conmigo es una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Dios, ella seguía enterrándose más hondo!

—No quise decir…

—Compraré todos.

—No creo que entienda, señor Chiba. Tengo, fácilmente, cincuenta boletos pendientes de vender.

—Bien —dijo él sacando su chequera.

—¿Va a comprar a todos? Valen mil dólares cada uno.

Dar Chiba le mostró otra de sus sonrisas sexy, escribió un cheque y se lo tendió. Bien. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal.

—Pero hay un precio —dijo en voz baja, y ella quitó su mano.

—Sí —dijo ella con frialdad—. Estoy segura de que lo hay. Desafortunadamente, puede tomar su precio y…

—¡Ah, Serena! —La presidenta se abalanzó sobre ellos, sonriendo como una barracuda—. ¡Mi querida, todavía tienes rifas sin vender!.

—Error —dijo Dar afablemente.

Arrancó los boletos de la rifa de la mano de Serena y entregó el cheque a la presidenta, quien contuvo el aliento de alegría.

—¡Qué bueno! ¡Compró todos!.

—Serena se ofreció a cenar conmigo si lo hacía —dijo suavemente Dar—. Cómo podría no aceptar cuando gastar el dinero en una buena causa es mucho mejor que malgastarlo ¿Verdad, Serena?

Serena abrió la boca pero no salió nada.

Estaba atrapada.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

Una limosina larga y negra esperaba en la acera. Ninguna sorpresa allí, pensó Serena con frialdad. A los hombres como Dar Chiba no les importaba si mantenían a sus empleados esperando en la mitad de la noche, mientras ellos se divertían. ¡Oh sí, definitivamente conocía a los de su tipo!

Pero los hombres como él no indicaban a sus conductores que no bajaran mientras abrían las puertas por sí mismos. Chiba lo hizo. Bueno, ¿y qué? Todavía era lo suficientemente arrogante como para mantener a un hombre esperándolo, a su entera disposición y…

—¿El vuelo de tu hermana salió a tiempo?

Serena se giró hacia él, pensando que estaba hablando con ella. Pero no. Estaba hablando con su chofer mientras se alejaban de la acera.

—Exactamente, Sr. Chiba.

—Estupendo. Lo supuse cuando vi que ya estabas en la acera.

Serena frunció el ceño. Está bien, tal vez no era tan fácil de encasillar como la mayoría de los hombres de su clase, pero eso no lo hacía un buen tipo y cuando le mostró otra de esas sonrisas aflojarrodillas, supo que tenía razón. Ahora venía el "subamos a mi piso" de rutina.

—¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

—No me digas —dijo ella con dulzura, tu cocinero justamente dejó un ragú recién hecho en tu refrigerador.

—Tengo un ama de llaves, no un cocinero, y si me dejó un ragú, no sabría qué hacer con él.

Se le daba bien hacerla sentir estúpida, pero esto no iba a continuar. Ella era una mujer adulta, educada y mundana. Ella había captado su actuación.

—No tengo —dijo ella, cambiando inmediatamente el tono de superdulce a frío como el hielo— la más mínima hambre.

El suspiro de él fue profundo y, lo sabía, tan exagerado como la respuesta de ella. Estaba muerta de hambre, su cena había sido una botella de agua y diez almendras. Estaba haciendo una dieta baja en carbohidratos, desesperada por bajar cinco libras. A los diseñadores americanos les gustaba que sus modelos fueran delgadas. Y en cuanto a la comida italiana… ella la adoraba. Claro que él no necesitaba esa información.

—A Giovanni's —le dijo al conductor mientras le brindaba a Serena otra sonrisa—. Puedes hacerme compañía mientras como. Tengo un hambre de oso.

—¿Demasiado ocupado divirtiéndote esta noche como para probar el buffet?

—Demasiado listo como para comer nada que no se parezca a comida. Y odio decepcionarte, pero nada de esta noche fue muy divertido.

Tal vez lo más inteligente sería mantener la boca cerrada y sólo sobrevivir a Giovanni's, el cual estaría, por supuesto, ubicado en un lugar de primera, elegante, caro y con exceso de personal.

Nuevamente equivocada. Giovanni's estaba en el centro de Little Italy y el dueño saludó a Dar Chiba como a un viejo amigo que no se ve desde hace mucho. Hubo algo de charla agradable y la sorpresa de percatarse de que Chiba hablaba italiano. La sorprendió, por supuesto, pero mantuvo su expresión en blanco mientras eran guiados hasta una mesa a la luz de las velas, en un jardín. Unas campanillas de viento repicaban suavemente por el soplo de una suave brisa.

Dar Chiba corrió su silla. Sus manos rozaron sus hombros desnudos y ella sintió el toque susurrando a través de su sangre, lo que la hizo echarse hacia atrás, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué pasaba con ella esta noche?

—Gran lugar, ¿no? Nunca pensarías que estás en la ciudad.

Tú no lo harías, ¿pero para qué decirle eso? Serena se sentó rígidamente, mientras que él ordenaba. Pronto en la mesa había una botella de Chianti forrada de paja, una cesta de pan crujiente y una enorme bandeja de antipasto.

—¿Seguro que no quieres nada? —preguntó cortésmente.

—Definitivamente —Ella miraba fijamente su reloj y luego a él cuando sirvió dos vasos de vino—. Ya te lo dije, no tengo…

—Hambre, pero puede que tengas sed —Él bebió un poco de vino—. Muy bueno, no como esa asquerosidad que sirvieron en el "Salve cosas Whosis" .

—Nadie estaba salvando Whosis.

—Nadie estaba salvando nada. Sólo lo hacen para sentirse bien consigo mismo —Le dio un mordisco un trozo de pan—. Increíble. La esposa de Giovanni hace todo al horno.

Serena lo miraba mientras comía el pan, comía un poco de queso, comía un tomate cherry. Para su horror, su estómago gruñó. Él la miró, enarcando las cejas, y ella, rechinando de ira, agarró un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca.

Giovanni llegó apresuradamente, empujando un carrito de servicio. Serena lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo ella—. No puedo.

Giovanni puso una mano contra su corazón.

—¿La signorina no quiere probar la cocina de Celeste?

—No es eso. Es… Está bien. Pero sólo un poco…

Ella lo dio a entender. Estaba a dieta, y allí estaba la arrogancia del hombre que pensaba que la podía coaccionar a disfrutar de la noche.

Pero la comida era increíble. Y Dar Chiba era… bueno, no era exactamente como ella se lo había imaginado. Estaba relajado, encantador… y divertido. ¿Cómo podía no reírse de sus historias de otras fiestas de Salve a Whosis? Era atento, también, preguntándole sobre su trabajo, riéndose cuando ella le contó de la vez que se había tambaleado en una pasarela con los pies metidos en zapatos dos tallas más pequeñas que la suya.

Y la forma en que se sintió cuando se estiró para alcanzar algo al mismo tiempo él, rozándole las manos accidentalmente…

De repente, la música llenó el pequeño jardín. Y no fue una versión almibarada de O Sole Mío, sino la voz sensual de Norah Jones, cantando quejumbrosamente sobre el dolor por un amor perdido.

—Giovanni sabe que Norah Jones es una de mis favoritas —dijo Dar, y de pronto Serena supo con terrible certeza que quizás había juzgado mal a este hombre. Él se puso de pie y le tendió la mano—. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Ella sabía que la respuesta correcta era no, pero tal vez esta noche no había respuestas correctas. Tomó su mano, se dejó rodear por sus brazos y cuando él la apretó contra él, sintió su corazón latir alocadamente.

Los labios de él estaban contra su sien y los suyos contra su garganta. Y después de estar un rato meciéndose, no bailando, Serena miró hacia arriba y Darien hizo lo único que podía hacer.

La besó.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

¿En qué se había convertido un simple flirteo o el desafío de hacer responder a Serena Tsukino?

Superó lo del desafío, pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo que le importaba. Esto era lo que contaba. Su respiración agitada. La suavidad de sus labios. Esto, sólo esto, era la realidad.

—Dar —dijo vacilante—. Dar, yo no…

Él le enmarcó el rostro con las manos, cambiando el ángulo del beso, le separó los labios con los de él y profundizó en la dulzura de miel de su boca. Ella primero se contuvo, pero luego gimió suavemente y se apoyó en él.

La sensación del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo casi lo hizo arrodillarse.

—Serena —susurró, y la acercó aún más, con una mano en la sedosa cascada de su pelo y la otra en la base de su columna. Ella se puso de puntillas envolviendo su cuello con los brazos delgados y él le deslizó las manos por la espalda, y ahuecando su trasero la levantó contra él. Se había vuelto duro como una piedra y ella contuvo el aliento de nuevo. Él supo que había sentido su sexo excitado contra su vientre.

Su perfume era vertiginoso. Y cuando ella movió contra él ese cuerpo largo, exuberante, suave y caliente, él gimió. Su autocontrol pendía de un hilo y a pesar de toda su experiencia con las mujeres, esto nunca le había ocurrido antes.

Tenía mucho por perder.

Pero la necesidad de poseer a esta mujer era ardiente y feroz. Susurró su nombre, tornó sus besos más y más profundos. Estaban solos en el pequeño jardín pero seguía siendo un lugar público. Alguien podría venir en cualquier momento.

Y la cosa era que le importaba un comino. En todo lo que podía pensar era en hacer el amor con una extraña llamada Serena.

Con las bocas fusionadas, se movieron más hacia las sombras.

Darien quería más. La quería desnuda debajo de él, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas, su cuerpo levantado para él, su calor sedoso llevándolo profundo, profundo, profundo…

Ella tenía las manos debajo de su chaqueta, debajo de la camisa. Darien gimió, le besó la garganta y luego la pendiente de su pecho. Cerró la boca alrededor de un pezón, erguido y duro como guijarro, empujando la tela sedosa de su vestido, y cuando comenzó a jadear apiño su falda con sus manos, empujándola hacia arriba más y más, tomándola por las caderas y apretándose contra ella.

Ahora, pensó, sí, ahora…

Una brisa errante capturó las campanillas y repicaron estrepitosamente, ahogando la música suave que todavía brotaba de los altavoces colocados en los árboles. Serena se sacudió de sus brazos, como si el sonido la hubiera despertado de un sueño.

—No —dijo con voz llena de pánico, y cuando él atrapó su rostro para impedir que apartara su boca, le dio una palmada con las manos sobre los hombros—. No —dijo ella de nuevo, y Darien, soltando un suspiro tembloroso, bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Perdóname —dijo—. No debería…

—No es tu culpa. No debería haber venido contigo —Su voz y su cuerpo temblaban—. No debería haber dejado que esto sucediera, Dar.

—Darien —le dijo, porque de alguna manera escuchar su verdadero nombre en sus labios parecía importante—. Llámame Darien.

—Darien. Nosotros, no… no podemos.

Él le levantó la cara hacia la suya, haciéndola callar con un beso.

—No digas eso.

—Pero es la verdad. Nosotros no debemos…

—¿Crees en el destino, Serena?

—Creo en el bien y el mal —Ella tragó saliva—. Y esto… esto está mal.

—Al demonio con eso, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo. Tú también lo quieres. No, no niegues con la cabeza, no me mientas a mi o a ti misma —Se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraron—. Toda esa tontería en la fiesta, en el coche… No hacíamos más que posponer lo inevitable.

Ella se estremeció.

—Oh, Dios —susurró—. Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Él pensó en una docena de respuestas, las típicas mentiras que los hombres ofrecen a las mujeres en nombre de la seducción, pero algo le decía que esta mujer, en este momento, merecía la verdad.

—Demonios —dijo con una risita—. No sé lo que ninguno de los dos está haciendo. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no deberíamos darle la espalda a esto.

Serena se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Nada puede salir de esto, Darien. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. Ya lo sé —Él levantó el rostro, barrió la humedad de las lágrimas de sus pestañas con los pulgares—. También sé que no quiero dejarte ir esta noche.

Serena tampoco quería, pero ¿cómo podría hacer esto? Darien Chiba era un extraño. Nunca lo volvería a ver porque ella regresaría a su casa, para casarse con un hombre elegido por su padre. Tal como le había descrito en la carta que le había enviado a su padre.

—No —dijo ella con desesperación—. ¡No entiendes! Tengo…tengo obligaciones.

—Como yo —dijo con brusquedad—. Tal vez por eso esta noche, la única obligación que importa es la que tenemos el uno con el otro.

Serena le tocó con su dedo los labios hermosos y cincelados. Sabía lo que vendría, toda una vida de obediencia y deber…

Toda una vida de noches sin pasión.

—Serena —Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de ella—. Serena, ven a casa conmigo.

Ella dudó. Distinguir el bien del mal debería haber sido sencillo, ¿pero era realmente malo desear esta única noche?

Darien la besó, atrayéndola contra sí y Serena se dejó llevar a través del jardín.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

El coche de Darien estaba esperando.

—A casa —le dijo a su chofer, y luego apretó un botón y la pantalla de privacidad se deslizó en su lugar, encerrándolos en un universo oscuro y privado.

Darien vio la duda brillando en los ojos de Serena. Sólo había una manera de resolver esa duda. La tomó en sus brazos, la atrajo a su regazo y le besó los párpados, la garganta, la boca y se prometió que no iba a hacer nada más hasta que estuvieran a la cama. Pero ¿cómo podía abstenerse de acariciar con la nariz el fino bretel de su vestido y mordisquear la piel sensible que había debajo? ¿Cómo no iba deslizar su mano bajo su falda? Su piel estaba caliente y sedosa y cuando rozó suavemente con los dedos la tira de tela entre sus muslos, ella gimió en su boca y se estremeció.

Él sintió que su corazón se estremecía, también.

El tráfico era ligero a esta hora, por lo que el recorrido fue misericordiosamente breve. El viaje en el ascensor privado parecía interminable. Tómala ahora, le dijo el ritmo urgente de su sangre, pero una parte aún funcional de su cerebro le recordó que sólo tenían esta noche y que se merecía todo lo que pudiera darle. Así que la tomó por la espalda, la besó, susurrándole, diciéndole lo bonita que era, lo mucho que la deseaba hasta que, al fin, estuvieron en su ático.

La suave luminosidad de la luna entraba a través de la pared de vidrio en la sala de estar, proyectando su luz sobre la cara de Serena. Darien la tomó por los hombros, le deslizó las manos por los brazos hasta su muñeca, luego le alzó las manos y se las llevó a los labios, besándole las palmas.

—Mi hermosa Serena —dijo en voz baja.

Serena estaba temblando. Nunca se había sentido así antes, como si el tiempo hubiera parado, como si el universo estuviera inmóvil, todo esperando…, esperando ver qué sucedería a continuación.

—Darien. —Su voz era temblorosa—. Tengo que decirte…

—No tienes que decirlo, mi amor. Sé que no haces este tipo de cosas. Conocer a un hombre e irte a su casa.

—Sí. Pero hay más. Deberías saber…

—Lo sé —dijo, y la besó y la cogió entre sus brazos, llevándola a su dormitorio.

A partir de ese instante, nada más importaba.

El cuerpo de él besó el de ella mientras la bajaba lentamente hasta ponerla de pie. Dios, la sensación de todos esos músculos duros, su calor, el latido constante de su corazón…

El placer se extendió por ella.

Esto estaba bien, era un momento sacado del tiempo y espacio que ella habría de valorar para siempre.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata. Cayeron al suelo, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de los suyos. ¿Fue ella la que hizo el siguiente movimiento? Respirando profundamente, llevó una mano detrás de ella, hasta la cremallera en la parte posterior de su vestido.

Él la detuvo.

—Quiero desnudarte.

Su voz era grave y urgente e increíblemente sexy. Se puso detrás de ella y cuando sintió el roce de sus manos en la cremallera, ella dobló en ángulo su cabeza, recogió el pelo largo y lo hizo a un lado. Él gimió suavemente y le mordisqueó la piel de la nuca.

—Serena —dijo. Sólo eso, pero nunca antes había oído su nombre dicho de esa manera. Podía sentir que sus huesos se disolvían.

Poco a poco, le bajó la cremallera. La tela sedosa se sentía fresca contra su piel mientras iba cayendo. Darien le tomó una mano y ella dio un paso al costado para librarse del vestido, que ahora estaba a sus pies. Todo lo que llevaba ahora era lo que hacía juego con el diseño del vestido. Un sujetador de color azul pálido. Una tanga del mismo color. Unas medias transparentes que le llegaban hasta lo alto de los muslos. Y unas altísimas sandalias de tacones aguja.

Darien la volvió hacia él y la mirada de su rostro la dejó sin aliento.

—Darien —susurró insegura, y él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, y ella supo, oh sí, supo con certeza que esto era lo que había estado esperando. Este momento, y este hombre.

Él la desnudó con exquisito cuidado. Su sujetador. Su tanga. Tocándola con el mismo cuidado, ahuecó las manos en sus pechos, moviéndolas sobre sus pezones, y con sólo eso la hizo gritar.

—Eres tan hermosa —le susurró—. Tan hermosa, mi amor.

La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, cayendo a su lado. Estaba desnuda ahora, y él todavía vestido. El contraste era sorprendentemente erótico. La exploró con parsimonia, tocando sus pechos, besándolos, mirando su cara cuando cobraron vida bajo el toque de sus manos. La besaba, la acariciaba. Los pechos, el vientre…

Los rizos dorados en la juntura de sus muslos.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas y un gemido salió de su garganta.

—¿Qué? —dijo él con voz ronca—. Dime ¿Quieres más?

Sus dedos volvieron a rozarla, demorándose. Serena susurró su nombre y se arqueó hacia él.

—Dime —insistió él.

—A ti, Darien —sollozó—. Te deseo.

Él le capturó la boca con la suya y mientras lo hacía con los dedos separó su carne femenina. La acarició, y ella se rompió en una explosión de mil pedazos de cristal.

Su grito y la forma en que sus ojos se cegaron con la liberación de su pasión, casi lo deshizo. Ahora, pensó, y se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, y demoró un minuto demasiado largo cubriéndose con un condón.

—Serena —dijo con fiereza, y luego se arrodilló entre sus muslos y entró en ella, no lentamente como se había prometido que haría, sino con un largo, profundo y duro empuje. Ella volvió a gritar y por un momento interminable Darien congeló.

—Darien —susurró ella levantando las caderas.

Él no pudo contenerse, no pudo parar. La besó, moviéndose en su interior. Ella nuevamente tuvo un orgasmo, volando en el corazón del universo junto a él, mientras tomaba lo que nunca antes había tomado de una mujer.

Su virginidad.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La voz de Darien sonó baja y áspera. Sus ojos se encontraron. Serena sintió calor en la cara y trató de apartarse, pero él rodó hacia un lado y la apretó contra sí.

—Debiste decírmelo —dijo en voz baja—. Habría tratado de no lastimarte.

—No me lastimaste. Lo que pasó… lo que hicimos… fue maravilloso.

Su sonrisa fue puramente masculina.

—Sí. Lo fue. Me has hecho un gran honor, cariño.

Sus labios se curvaron contra los de él mientras la besaba —Me alegro de que pienses así.

Los besos se profundizaron y su respiración se aceleró. Él tomó sus manos, sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza y la penetró despacio, tan despacio que creyó que iba a morir de placer.

—Darien —susurró.

Y luego, por un tiempo muy largo, no hubo necesidad de palabras en absoluto.

Ella durmió en sus brazos la noche entera, despertándose dos veces para reunir la pasión de él con la suya. Pero cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál era el protocolo de la "mañana después"?

No tenía ni idea.

Lo único que podía pensar era en salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Con suerte tal vez ni siquiera tendría que afrontar al desconocido con quien había pasado la noche. No es que ella fuera mojigata, ni que hubiera hecho un fetiche de mantener su virginidad. En algún tiempo había sido importante, en la cultura de Calista, que las mujeres jóvenes de buena familia permanecieran castas hasta el matrimonio, pero eso había cambiado en Calista, tanto como había cambiado en el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella siempre había creído que el sexo era más que sexo, era parte del amor. ¿Cómo pudo tirar todo por la borda? Había perdido la cuenta del número de hombres apuestos y encantadores que habían hecho todo lo posible para tratar de llevársela a la cama y rechazar sus avances había sido casi patéticamente simple.

Ni por un momento había querido a ninguno de ellos.

Y luego Darien llegó y la verdad era que, tal como él había dicho, este calor y esta necesidad habían estado presentes entre ellos desde el principio. No tenía ningún sentido y tampoco lo tenía jugar al autoanálisis ahora, cuando podía él regresar en cualquier minuto.

Serena apartó las mantas. Su ropa estaba esparcida, y mientras la recogía trató de no pensar en cómo se había desprendido de ellas. Rápidamente se puso la tanga, hizo caso omiso de las medias y se calzó con las sandalias de tacones…

—Buenos días.

Ella se volvió y de forma automática cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos. Verlo apoyado en la puerta hizo que su pulso se volviera loco. Era, sin duda, absolutamente hermoso, su pelo negro brillaba húmedo por una ducha reciente, y su cuerpo masculino, tan largo y potente, estaba casualmente vestido con un suéter de algodón de manga larga, de color negro desteñido, y pantalón vaquero ajustado.

Fue suficiente para hacerle agua a la boca.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Yo, sí, gracias.

—Temía despertarte.

—No —dijo ella alegremente—. No, no lo hiciste. Yo, ah, ni siquiera oí que te levantaste.

El se enderezó y se acercó a ella con un movimiento fluido y gatuno.

—Lo que quise decir —dijo con voz ronca— es que tenía miedo de querer despertarte si me quedaba un minuto más en la cama —Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella con lenta deliberación—. Eres una vista preciosa a primera hora de la mañana, cariño.

—Darien. No…, no creo…

Él se estiró para tomar sus manos, poniéndolas en su costado. El resto de la ropa cayó de sus dedos, repentinamente sin fuerzas.

—Eres hermosa —dijo en voz baja.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Qué no haga qué? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos—. ¿Qué no te diga la verdad?

—No. Quiero decir —Se humedeció los labios—. Realmente no sé cómo hacer esto. Sé que suena estúpido, pero…

Sus brazos la envolvieron y buscó su boca. Al principio, ella estaba tiesa dentro de su abrazo, pero luego suspiró, sus labios se suavizaron y se aferró a la de él.

—Lo que te dije anoche es verdad, _agape mou_. Tu inocencia es un regalo. No te disculpes por ello.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Un músculo se tensó en su mejilla.

—Es sólo un término cariñoso.

—Pero eso fue… ¿Hablas griego, Darien?

Él vaciló y luego se encogió de hombros restando importancia.

—Sí. Lo hago.

Ella quería decirle que también lo hablaba, pero después le haría preguntas, y ella no estaba dispuesta a contestar. Lo último que quería ahora era hablar de su vida. Su vida real. La que la reclamaría muy pronto.

—Hey —Dijo él tomándole el rostro con las manos—. ¿Qué pasó con esa sonrisa?

Serena forzó una.

—Nada. Estaba pensando… Tengo que terminar de vestirme.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno, porque estoy… estoy… estoy…

—Desnuda —Su voz se convirtió en un gruñido—. Semidesnuda y preciosa.

Sus palabras eran el sexo puro, así como la forma en que la estaba mirando. Ella se sentía caliente y líquida, pero no podía permitir que esto sucediera. Anoche se había sentido arrastrada. El jardín, la música, la luna… Esto era diferente. Era el día. Se suponía que la gente pensaba con más claridad durante el día y lo que pensaba era que hacer el amor otra vez sería un error.

Pero cuando Darien la besó, ella le devolvió el beso. Él dijo su nombre dejándose caer de rodillas, sus manos callosas se curvaron alrededor de sus caderas. Su aliento era cálido…

Ella hundió sus manos en los cabellos, temblando cuando la encontró con la punta de la lengua, y cuando ella gritó, se levantó de un salto, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

Hicieron el amor y luego se durmieron. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, pero esta vez, cuando Serena se acurrucó en los brazos de Darien, él le besó la punta de la nariz y le dijo que era hora de levantarse.

—Mmm —dijo Serena y bostezó.

—Bien —dijo él —no me dejas otra opción…

La cogió en sus brazos y ella aulló de indignación.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Lo que estaba haciendo era más que obvio. Ella gritaba mientras la llevaba al baño y la metía en el cubículo vidriado de la ducha, abriendo el grifo del agua.

—¡Darien, está fría!.

—Pero efectiva —le dijo, apretándola contra él.

—¡Te atraparé por esto!.

Él se rió en forma baja y sexy.

—Eso espero.

Ella se rió y se recostó en sus brazos. El agua se volvió caliente. Se sentía gloriosa, pero no tanto como su abrazo. Serena dio un suspiro de satisfacción y volvió la cara hacia la lluvia.

—Mmm —dijo—. Qué agradable.

—Muy agradable.

Ella sonrió. Él no estaba hablando de la ducha y, después de un momento, ella tampoco.

Finalmente lograron ducharse. Darien salió en primer lugar, le dio un último beso y le dijo que le dejaría algo en la cama para que usara mientras él preparaba el café.

Su felicidad se oscureció un poco. Tonta, se dijo. Puede que hubiera llegado tarde al mundo del sexo pero no era idiota. Sabía, sin dudas, que otras mujeres habrían pasado la noche aquí. La sola idea de llevar ropa arrancada a alguna de sus otras amantes era otro recordatorio de que todo esto era un sueño.

Un error.

Lo que le dejó fue una enorme bata de toalla. Se acurrucó en ella cerrando los ojos de placer cuando se dio cuenta de que olía ligeramente, tentadoramente a él. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, salvaje y rizado, sin un secador o algún gel para dominarlo, y dejó a su nariz que la guiara hasta la cocina, donde Darien le entregó una taza humeante.

—Gracias —dijo Serena, y tomó un largo trago, agradecida. Alzó la vista y vio que Darien la observaba con atención—. ¿Qué?

—Me estaba preguntando.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tus planes para el día.

—Oh —Era una manera cortés de recordarle que ya era hora de irse. Por supuesto. Cosas de "la mañana después"—. Bueno —dijo ella, poniendo su taza sobre el mostrador de granito—. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Uhh, tengo que ir de compras. Acabo de mudarme a mi departamento la semana pasada y…

—¿Comprar qué?

¿Comprar qué? ¡Comprar qué!

—Umm, comestibles. Café. Otras cosas —Esa mirada intencional todavía estaba allí y la hacía sentirse incómoda—. ¿Importa? —dijo con energía, y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. De hecho, cuanto más pronto empiece…

Su mano se cerró levemente en su hombro y la volvió hacia él.

—Zabar's tiene buen café.

—Muy bien. Excelente. Lo recordaré enton…

Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso que la dejó sin aliento, y demasiado confuso como para dejarle otra alternativa que ser directa.

—Darien. No tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando. Primero me dices que es hora de irme y luego…

—Nunca dije eso.

—Lo hiciste. Bueno, no… No en esas palabras, pero…

—Yo te llevaré a Zabar's.

—¿Qué?

—Dije… —Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y juntó las manos en la parte baja de la espalda— …que vamos a ir de compras, si es eso lo que quieres. Creí que podríamos dar un paseo por Central Park, tal vez hacer un picnic, pero si quieres ir de compras…

—¿Me estás pidiendo que pase el día contigo?

Sí, lo estaba haciendo. Y estaba tan sorprendido como aparentemente lo estaba ella. Él no era un tipo de "mañana después", mucho menos un tipo de "día después". La verdad era que ni siquiera era un tipo que quería que una mujer se quedara toda la noche. Y, sin embargo, quedarse dormido con Serena en sus brazos le había parecido la cosa más natural del mundo. Y despertar con ella había sido, bueno, había estado bien.

Tal vez mejor que bien.

Había sido el cielo.

En cuanto a querer que ella pasara el día con él… Su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 180 grados. ¿Por qué no hacer algo diferente antes de eso? El hecho de que nunca antes hubiera pensado en pasar un día con una mujer no significaba nada.

¿No significaba nada, verdad? Por supuesto que sí significaba, ¿y por qué demonios estaba aquí parado, tratando de analizar una simple decisión como si fuera de vida o muerte?

—Sí —dijo—. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy pidiendo que hagas —Le sonrió—. ¿Vas a pasar el día conmigo, _agape mou_?

Quería decir que sí. Pero ¿cómo podría? Cuanto más tiempo pasara con él, más difícil sería olvidar. No es que ella quisiera olvidar. ¿No era esa la razón por la que había ido con él la noche anterior? ¿Así tendría un recuerdo para toda la vida?

—¿Serena?

Ella cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Lo miró a la cara y sintió que su corazón, dudando, tomaba una decisión.

—Es una propuesta encantadora. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero no puedo. No es posible. Quiero decir, anoche fue…

—Maravilloso —le dijo sonriendo.

—Sí. Oh, sí, lo fue.

—Lo mismo que la mañana.

Los labios de él estaban en su garganta, en ese lugar donde era más sensible. Algo que ella había sabido anoche, en sus brazos.

—Lo fue. Maravilloso. Pero…

Él la besó con besos cariñosos y juguetones que la dejaron deseando más. Serena suspiró y se apoyó en su amante.

—¿Pero? —dijo.

—Pero no puedo ir a un picnic usando lo que me puse anoche —dijo, y fue entonces cuando supo que había perdido.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

Hicieron el picnic en Sheep Meadow . Queso y pan crujiente de Bouchon Bakery, y una botella de vino blanco bien frío comprado en una tienda cercana.

Y hablaron.

De todo y de nada. Darien no recordaba alguna otra vez que se sintiera tan a gusto con una mujer, pero Serena no era una cualquier mujer.

Le estaba contando una historia sobre un gato que había tenido cuando era una niña. Su hermoso rostro, sin maquillaje, se veía ruborizado y animado. Su pelo era glorioso, caía sobre su espalda en una profusión de rizos indomables, enmarcados por el sol. Vestía pantalones vaqueros, sandalias y una camiseta de color rosa pálido, nada que ver con el sexy atavío de la noche anterior.

Y así y todo lo envolvió de una forma tan completa que bien podría haber sido un muchacho patoso de dieciséis años, en vez de un hombre de treinta.

Habían llevado su coche hasta el departamento de ella, un piso sin ascensor en la Tercera Avenida que compartía con otras dos chicas que estaban fuera de la ciudad. Una buena cosa, porque él la había seguido hasta su dormitorio del tamaño de un sello postal, no la vio hacer nada más provocativo que simplemente estirarse para alcanzar la cremallera en la espalda de su vestido, y la necesidad de tenerla otra vez había estado condenadamente cerca de abrumarlo.

—Serena —había dicho él con voz áspera, y ella había ido directamente a sus brazos. Habían hecho el amor de pie, rápido y duro y de forma tan ardiente que habían sentido como si fueran a estallar en llamas…

Era sexo, se dijo él después. Eso era todo lo que había entre ellos.

Pero no era así.

Verla ahora, escuchando su risa mientras describía lo que había ocurrido cuando su tía, que era alérgica a los gatos, y el dichoso gato se encontraron, hizo que Darien reconociera que el sexo era sólo una parte de esto.

Serena era…, ella era especial.

No había ninguna pretensión en ella. Nada de falsedades, No trataba de impresionarlo de la misma forma en que lo hacían siempre otras mujeres. Su aspecto, su conversación, todo en ella era honesto. Era un bien escaso en su mundo, y lo mataba no estar siendo honesto con ella, pero ¿cómo podría serlo? ¿Qué podría decir que no destruyera la alegría conseguida en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos? Porque tendría que decirle eso, también. Que no volverían a verse después de esto, que él debía volver a Karas para aceptar sus responsabilidades para con su padre, su nación, su pueblo.

Que debía tomar una esposa que contara con la aprobación de todo el mundo menos la suya, una mujer que seguramente sería exactamente lo contrario a Serena, dócil y obediente y criada en el mundo en el que viviría.

—Serena —dijo, tan brusca y repentinamente que la sobresaltó.

—¿Sí? Oh. Lo siento. He estado parloteando y…

—Vayámonos lejos.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Lejos —le dijo con impaciencia—. De la ciudad —La tomó las manos atrayéndola hacia sí—. Di que sí, cariño. Por favor.

Ella parpadeó. La gente iba hasta Connecticut, saliendo de Long Island, todo el tiempo. Era sólo un par de horas en coche…

—¿Qué te parece?

Campanas de alarma sonaban en su cabeza, pero ¿qué era un paseo en coche por el país después de pasar la noche en su cama?

—Eso suena muy bien —dijo ella, y él sonrió, se inclinó y la besó. Luego sacó su celular e hizo una llamada. Ella sólo pudo oír las últimas palabras, que parecieron ser—: Sí, exactamente, vamos a estar en el aeropuerto en una hora.

Él cerró el teléfono, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie.

—Vamos a tener que darnos prisa —dijo con energía—, si queremos despegar antes de media tarde.

—¿Volaremos a Connecticut?

Darien estaba ocupado recogiendo los restos del picnic, metiéndolo en la bolsa de compra que había contenido la comida.

—No a Connecticut. Volaremos a… —Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y le brindó esa sonrisa increíblemente sexy—. Pensándolo bien, es un secreto.

—¿Se supone que debo subir a un avión cuyo destino es un secreto?

La envolvió en sus brazos y la besó.

—Exactamente.

Serena se contoneó para liberarse. ¡Típico comportamiento masculino! Ella había crecido con eso, con el "yo estoy a cargo" de hombres necios que creían que les pertenecía por derecho de género. Los hombres estadounidenses no eran tan alevosos como los hombres de su parte del mundo, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ella no sabía si Darien era estadounidense. Él había dicho que hablaba griego, y de vez en cuando detectaba algo en su acento.

¿Y eso qué importaba?

Habían dormido juntos y eso no le daba derecho a tomar decisiones por ella. Un hombre lo estaría haciendo, muy pronto. Y la comprensión de eso dolía y transformó el dolor en rabia, pues era más fácil de manejar.

—¿Esperas que haga un click con mis talones y te hago un saludo? Porque si piensas que eso es lo que haré…

Para su asombro, Darien la miró compungido.

—Tienes razón. Debí pedírtelo correctamente. Cariño, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Lo hice anoche —dijo, la ira estaba dando paso a una desesperación repentina y desgarradora—. No puedo seguir diciéndote que sí, Darien. No puedo, porque…

—Porque esto es una locura. Lo sé —Dio un largo suspiro—. Hazlo de todos modos, mi amor. Ven conmigo. Estemos juntos. Sin preguntas, sin explicaciones, nada más que tú y yo y un lugar donde el cielo es de un azul brillante, el sol es caliente y donde podamos estar solos.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Darien maldijo en voz baja y la abrazó.

—Maldita sea —dijo bruscamente— lo último que quiero es hacerte llorar.

—No eres tú —dijo ella—, es… es que sé que todo esto es un sueño.

Él quería decirle que estaba equivocada, pero no pudo. Este era un sueño, pero hasta que terminara lo aprovecharían al máximo.

Así que la abrazó y le apretó sus labios en el cabello, y después de un momento muy, muy largo, ella lo miró y le sonrió a pesar de la humedad en sus pestañas, puso una mano en la suya y se fue con él, tal como lo había hecho la última la noche.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

El vuelo fue largo y Serena pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en los brazos de Darien.

Aterrizaron en una pista privada. A un lado se levantaban profundas colinas verdes y del otro la arena blanca se estiraba hacia un mar azul brillante. Serena miró a su alrededor y sintió un escalofrío de advertencia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—¿No es hermosa? —Darien sonrió—. Esta es una isla llamada Aristo.

Ella sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza. A pesar de las décadas de desacuerdos que separaban a Aristo de Calista, físicamente estaban separadas sólo por el Estrecho de Poseidón. Era posible que alguien pudiera reconocerla. Si eso sucedía, si su padre se enteraba de que había venido aquí con un hombre, especialmente un hombre que era rico…

—Cariño ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, ¡Darien, no podemos!

—¿Por qué no?

Ella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar al saber quién era ella? Ella debería haberle dicho antes, pero no había habido ninguna razón para hacerlo…

—Serena —Darien le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos—. Te he traído aquí porque este es un lugar favorito para mí, y porque podemos estar solos —Él vaciló—. Hay cosas que debo contarte.

—Yo también tengo cosas que contarte.

—La cosa más importante —dijo, y se aclaró la garganta—, es que creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

—Oh, Darien. Darien.

Él la besó, y nada pareció importar después de eso.

La llevó a una hermosa casa en un acantilado sobre la bahía de Apolonia. Estaban solos, a excepción de una mujer que venía todos los días a preparar sus comidas. ¿Miró a Serena con extrañeza cuando Darien las presentó? Serena decidió que era su paranoia porque después de eso, la mujer no volvió a prestarle atención.

Los días transcurrieron largos y perezosos. Navegaron, caminaron por la playa e hicieron el amor. Hablaron de cosas tan simples como el mar y tan complejas como las estrellas, pero de alguna manera, esas otras cosas, las que habían dicho que tenían que contarse el uno al otro, permanecieron tácitas. Lo más cerca que estuvieron fue cuando Darien comentó que toda su vida había estado bajo exigencias.

—También mi vida ha sido así —dijo Serena en voz baja, y de pronto pareció tan triste que Darien la tomó en sus brazos y barrió fuera esa mirada triste haciendo el amor con ella.

Esa noche, mientras Serena dormía en sus brazos, vio la luna bosquejar figuras en el techo y finalmente reconoció la verdad.

Él no iba a casarse con una mujer aprobada por el Consejo o por su padre. No iba a casarse con la hija bien educada de un aristano o de un karatiano. Iba a casarse con la única mujer a la que alguna vez amaría. Su Serena.

Karas necesitaba un nuevo liderazgo. Y también necesitaba una nueva dirección. Casarse por amor y no por deber era, definitivamente, una nueva dirección.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle la verdad a Serena. Podría estar un poco sorprendida, pero él manejaría eso. Ella lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso, ¿y qué podría ser más poderoso que el amor?

Tranquilo, feliz y seguro de lo que vendría después, Darien se quedó dormido. ¿Cómo podía saber que Serena estaba despierta y que, también, estaba tomando decisiones fatídicas?

Iba a decirle a Darien quién era. La hija de un jeque. Él podría manejar eso. Era obvio que había pasado tiempo en Aristo, eso quería decir que al menos estaba familiarizado con esta parte del mundo.

La siguiente parte sería más difícil. Ella volvería a casa, ya que en su carta lo había prometido, pero sólo lo haría para decirle a su padre que no iba a casarse con un hombre que él eligiera.

Estaba locamente enamorada de Darien. Y él la amaba, lo había reconocido. La había traído hasta aquí para decirle algo importante, y eso seguramente sería que quería que fuera su esposa.

Tranquila, feliz y segura de lo que vendría después, Serena se durmió en los brazos de su amante.

Darien sabía que estaba confiando demasiado en su suerte. Su primo, el príncipe Andrew de Aristo, también tenía una casa en estos acantilados. No había tropezado con Alex o alguien de la familia real aristana, pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría la suerte? Era el momento de confesarle todo a Serena y proponerle matrimonio. Lo haría esa noche.

Todo el día estuvo nervioso. ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? No podía esperar. Por la tarde llevó a Serena a caminar por la playa. Ella había estado inusualmente silenciosa durante todo el día, pero también él lo había estado.

Ahora, pensó, era el momento de hablar.

—_Agape mou_ —dijo lentamente— ¿recuerdas cuando te comenté acerca de las exigencias que hay sobre mí? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Y que había cosas que teníamos que contarnos el uno al otro.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la besó suavemente y luego respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios.

—Es hora de hablar de todo. Pero primero…, primero, cariño, te pido paciencia. No, esa no es la palabra adecuada. Necesito tu comprensión. Verás, no he sido honesto contigo.

—¡Oh, la dama será de lo más comprensiva, mi señor!, —dijo una socarrona voz masculina.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta por el susto. Automáticamente, Darien se puso delante de ella… y luego entrecerró los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Jedite? —Era el primer ministro de su padre. La voz de Darien adquirió un tono de mando—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ahorrándole que haga el ridículo, príncipe Darien.

—¿Príncipe Darien? —dijo Serena.

—Serena. Yo te lo iba a explicar.

—¿Por qué no dejar que sea la señorita Sharif sea quien dé las explicaciones, señor?

Darien llevó a Serena hacia delante y la rodeó con un brazo apretado en su cintura.

—Se apellida Tsukino. Y no me gusta tu tono.

—Se apellida Sharif, y es la hija del jeque Sharif de Calista.

—No. Eso es imposible.

—Es un hecho, señor. Ella y su padre desde hace mucho tiempo conspiran para encontrar un marido rico, para poder pagar sus deudas de juego y recuperar la fortuna familiar.

Darien miró a Serena.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó con cautela.

—Mi padre es un jeque de Calista, sí. Pero el resto…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste tú quién eras en realidad?

—Tenía una buena razón.

—Sí, bueno, yo también.

—Ella tenía excelentes razones, mi señor. De hecho, la señorita Tsukino envió una carta a su padre hace sólo unos días, diciéndole que iba a casarse con un hombre rico que seguramente él aprobaría.

La cara de Serena palideció.

—¡No!

Los ojos de Darien perdieron brillo.

—¿Enviaste semejante carta?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero…

—Esperabas casarte conmigo —dijo, con voz fría.

—Darien. No es lo que parece.

—Es exactamente lo que parece —dijo, y le dio la espalda, alejándose, con su ministro pisándole los talones.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez

Darien regresó a Karas y su padre renunció al trono. Darien argumentó que estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de la celebración pública, por lo que la transición se manejó de la forma más sencilla posible. Su padre discretamente miraba a su hijo asumir el liderazgo. Darien claramente sería un rey excelente. Pero estaba callado y retraído.

Eso preocupara al hombre mayor.

Cuando le preguntó, Darien insistió en que simplemente estaba ocupado con sus nuevas funciones, pero el ex rey no quedó convencido. ¿Lamentaba su hijo la pérdida de la mujer que casi lo había engañado para casarse? La pérdida había sido necesaria, y sin embargo, Darien no era tonto. Haber caído en la trampa de la mujer parecía imposible.

Y entonces el ex rey puso en marcha las antiguas formas en que los privilegiados siempre habían conseguido información: Sirvientes que oían cosas, y dinero, que con frecuencia, podía comprar lo que habían oído.

Días más tarde, se enfrentó a Darien.

—Hay algo que tal vez quieras saber acerca de Serena Sharif.

Darien se puso tenso. Todo el mundo en el palacio sabía que era mejor no nombrar a Serena.

—No hay nada que quiera saber de ella.

—Ella se peleó con su padre, el jeque.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—Estoy seguro de él no estuvo muy feliz de que ella pusiera el gancho y no lograra enrollarme dentro.

—Ella se negó a casarse con un hombre que había elegido su padre. Le dijo que el matrimonio debe ser por amor, no por dinero o poder. Le dijo que nunca se casaría, pero que, al menos, había conocido el amor. Luego se fue de la casa de su padre y dijo que nunca regresaría.

La apariencia helada de Darien se mantuvo unos segundos, pero luego se desvaneció.

—Ella me mintió —dijo en voz baja—. Tendría que haberme dicho quién era realmente.

—¿De la misma forma en que tu le dijiste quién eras en realidad?

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Darien.

—Ella no es de sangre real. Es calistana y su padre no es un hombre de admirar.

—¿Y?

—¡Y tú y tu Consejo tendrán que lidiar con eso porque, maldita sea, la amo!

El ex rey sonrió.

—Una nueva dirección, hijo mío —dijo en voz baja —Para todos nosotros.

Las compañeras de habitación de Serena se habían mudado. Una se había mudado a Chicago y la otra a Hollywood, subarrendándole el departamento a Serena. Pagar sola el alquiler era duro, pero era más feliz viviendo sola. Podía andar por allí, a las rastras, tanto como quisiera sin que una de ellas pusiera los ojos en blanco y dijera: ¡Por Dios, Serena, supéralo!

No es que echara de menos a Darien. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él la había acusado de mentirosa, de dormir con él como una forma de meterse en su corazón. Pasó mucho tiempo con él, y aún estaba enojada. Enojada como el infierno, lo que causaba que a menudo no pudiera dormir, como sucedía esta noche…, viendo alguna estúpida película vieja en la televisión…

Sonó el timbre. Serena se puso de pie. Alguien en su puerta a esa hora no parecía nada bueno. ¿Serían ladrones?

El timbre sonó de nuevo y, además, golpearon la puerta. El corazón Serena comenzó a latir. ¿Debía llamar al 911? ¿Empujar una silla debajo del pomo de la puerta? ¿Gritar?

—¿Serena? Serena, sé que estás ahí. ¡Abre esta puerta!

Ahora el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

—¿Darien?

Él golpeó de nuevo.

—Ábrela o llamo al New York Post y les digo que el Rey de Karas está en la puerta de Serena Tsukino y ella no lo deja entrar.

—¡No lo harías!

—Ponme a prueba.

Serena vaciló. Entonces descolgó la cadena y un cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

—Vete —susurró ella, pero Darien se metió pasando junto a ella y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Serena lo miró fijamente. ¿Por qué había venido? Ella no tenía ganas de verlo… y no sería tan estúpida como arrojarse en sus brazos cuando lo odiaba, lo odiaba…

—Serena —Su tono fue severo, pero entonces, al mismo tiempo, su voz se quebró—. Serena, mi amor, mi corazón.

—No soy ninguna de esas cosas, Darien, ¿recuerdas? Soy una mentirosa, la mujer que trató de atraparte por tu dinero.

Había una docena de respuestas, pero Darien le dio la única que importaba.

—Te amo —le dijo, abriendo los brazos. Serena dio un sollozo y se arrojó en ellos. Él la abrazó, la besó, le susurró en griego, en inglés, y ella pensó, por favor, por favor, que esto no sea un sueño otra vez, y luego ¿Dónde está tu orgullo, Serena? y entonces lo rechazó a la fuerza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz temblaba—. ¿Tienes un fin de semana de desorden?

—_Agape mou_. Te amo.

—Claro. Es por eso que hiciste esas… esas acusaciones tan horribles, por eso te alejaste de mí y…y… —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Vete, Darien. Por favor. He sido un tonta.

Darien la atrajo hacia él.

—Yo he sido el tonto —La besó en la sien—. Dime que me amas.

—¿Cómo has podido imaginar que yo no te amaba? ¿Cómo has podido creer lo peor de mí?… Esa carta la envié antes de conocerte. Le escribí a mi padre accediendo a que eligiera a mi marido, porque era mi deber.

—Tu deber —dijo Darien en voz baja—, es vivir el resto de tu vida conmigo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, _agape mou_?

—Pensé que podría hacerlo. Mi padre es viejo y me educaron para ser obediente y… —dio un suspiro entrecortado—. Y entonces te conocí. Y supe que nunca podría casarme si no era por amor.

Él sonrió.

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Darien, eres un egoísta y arrogante… —Él la besó y ella puso su mano contra su rostro—. Es un absoluto sí —dijo ella, riéndose, y él la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Ella voló de regreso a Karas junto con él.

El padre de Darien sonrió. Los ministros fruncieron el ceño, pero el nuevo rey no se inmutó y, en cuestión de días, Serena encantó a todos, incluyendo al que había terminado con su idilio en Aristo.

Una semana más tarde, los amantes estaban caminando en una playa iluminada por la luna. Darien giró a Serena hacia él, la besó y le deslizó un anillo en su dedo. Un anillo de platino con un perfecto diamante rosa de cuatro quilates, de las minas legendarias de Aristo.

—Serena, amor. ¿Quieres ser mía?

Los ojos de Serena brillaron con lágrimas de felicidad.

—Siempre —dijo en voz baja, y fue hacia sus brazos.

Fin


End file.
